A pirates creed
by auemha323
Summary: This is about hook and his past friend ezio the 2, he does not know that ezio has not for given the sins he has done to him and his sister, natara.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi i am EM i am the other part of AUEMHA. AU might have have told you about how i write about once upon a time and assassins creed, i write this one in the words of hook. i might switch sometimes. p.s. I LOVE HOOK!**

* * *

It was a cold frosty morning and i was the only one up. I looked down t Emma oh i wish i could... could... Well i know i should have known that Neal would come back. i should have know i should not have fallen for Emma. I walked to wards the fire pit and starred to cook some food, i bet the warmth of the fire and the smell of the eggs woke them up.

" hay hook what are making." Emma said as she got out of her sleeping bag.

" Ah, just some eggs, " i said and flied an egg.

I started to serve when i herd a voice coming from be hid me.

" well hook i just herd some news, a new man is coming to never and he's looking for YOU." we turned around to see peter pan him and his smerked face. He smiled in a horrible mocking way, the light from the fire got brighter and the color changed to blue soon it was more like a code getting put together, a figure started to appear. I began to freeze up in the legs not because of the cold but because i knew the kind of clothing he was waring he was a brother of the brother hood, an assassin. I don't know what there really called but when one gets sent after you they wont stop till your dead or they die trying then the next one comes to try to do the same to you. I turned around looking for pan, he had left " My god! Why does he do that all the time." i asked y self. and turned back to the fire. The man was complete, he took out his sword, and of course charming did the same.

" Well i guess your here to kill me." i muttered,

" Well not really murder just revenge," he said with his head tilted down

" Oh I'm sorry you don't remember me do you? Well ill give you a hint, YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND MADE MY ONLY FAMILY LEFT RUN FORM ME TO TRY TO BECOME SOMETHING THEIR NOT!" he cried and slammed into me, i was stunned " I don't recall ruining someones life other than MINE!"i pushed him off he slammed back into me "I will take back what you stole from my but you don't have it... So ill just take you life isted!" he yelled and through me across to the other side of the clearing, Emma was getting held back by Neal and snow was holding back charming. " Don't know WHO YOU ARE IV BEEN ALONE FOR 5 YEARS!" i exlamed, then i remembered who he was and what i did to him, " y-your -" i stoped,

" Yes its me EZIO the second, and im here to... Kill... you." he lunged at me with is sword out the others were telling me to run but i stayed, and puled out my sword and went toward him jumped out into the trees and vanished, i fanatically look arround for him he jumped at me stabbing me in the leg ad cutting my arm i yelled in pain i could feel the blood poring out on to my closes, he went into the trees agen, with one last tree strike he cut my back, i fell to my knees berthing heavily, i looked p and saw his face, he had black hair witch looked like it had been burned off at one point, a scar on his eye brow and hazzle eyes just like i remembered him," Goo bye...hook" he pulled back his sword for the final kill, when a figured jumped on hi it was another assassin! It was attacking him! The other man stabbed him with his hidden blade, ezio howled with pain,then he stabbed he twice more he fell to his knees to the man grabbed me and started to run, before i could even pull my self fro his grip he arrived at the end of a cliff, the others and ezio were chasing after me, we cept running towards the clif faster and farted, then... we jumped wee fell down,down,down to the ocean at the foot of the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guy it EM and thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter is told in hooks words a gen, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The assassin grabbed a ledge and then grabbed me out of mid air,

"HAY! WHO ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!" he did not say any thing he jut looked around for a open ledge for him and me to climb on.(probably to kill me) I tried to loosen his grip on my hand but my hand was still week for ezio's fight with me.

" Well if you wont tell me who you are and why your here, I'LL JUST LEAVE!" I swung my sword at is hand, I heard a low grumbling sound form above me. It wasn't him, it was the cliff, it was falling apart from the weight of two men handing on it. We started to fall down to the freezing sea, we plunged into the. Water he didn't have a grip on me any me, but i couldn't see where to go through the swarm of bubbles. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was him i reached for my sword but i couldn't find it, ( i was most likely at the bottom of the sea) The bubbles were clearing and i was getting pulled away AGAIN but the other assassin, we swam toward the shore. He dragged me to the beach then fell to his knees i was on my back breathing heavily. He groaned and i looked at his hand, it was bleeding badly like m leg,arm,and back. But this looked worse because i did it. he didn't hurt me but i hurt him.

" Look I'm sorry, i should thank you. You saved me from that b****** i would really like to know who saved me, i might not have deserved all the kindness you have done for me." I know he would never speak to me after what i did

"Well ill go look for some food and-" he started to speak,

" Thank you, but i should tell you who i really am, i should not lie to you. You know me to well for me to do that." he stood up and turned towards the sea. But his voice i-it didn't sound like a man, it sounded like a woman! A woman saved me i hurt a woman! What have i done!

" Well i think you cn tell be now that i a girl not a boy, and i am an important part of ezio." I froze

" are you his girl friend?" she started to laugh hysterically, and i just sat there and starred.

" NO of course I'm not his girlfriend! I'm his sister! ITS ME NATARIA!"( its said like this na*tar*a)

"Oh my god! nataria! Its you!" her hood flue off, she had beautiful long orange hair with part of it tied in the back,she had green eyes and freckles. I just looked at her with my jaw open.

" Nataria! Its really you! But you left 5 years ago and I've never seen you since." She passed me and walked to the water, i could tell that she did not want to tell me at that moment. I walked to her the sun was above us now, and she look like a red headed angle in the sun light.

" nataria, why did you leave your brother? HE WENT CRAZY!" she looked at me like it was just me and her.

" It was because of you i left, you said i should fallow what my hart said and what i blevin. You know that I-I-I... I always wanted to be an assassin, to prove the king that a woman can do it too. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt my brother, but i have to tell you, you know that man my brother said i should married."

" ya, that snob Luke. He had a STRANGE name."

" ya that's him, but i hate him. I hate him With all my hart. When i dumped him all i -" she stopped, i started to pour, and when i mean pour! The rain felt like bullets on my skin. We dashed to the beach side cliff wall.

" LETS FIND SOME SHELTER!" i called to her. I looked around and saw a cave, it wasn't big but it would for the time. We dashed into it, We were drenched, i took off my coat. I looked over at nataria, she had that heave coat on, and i felt horrible.I did ruin ezio's life, i did do this to him. I looked down, felling horrible. I guess she saw me, she came over to me and put the hand that i cut on the shoulder that ezio cut.

" well i was going to say that y-you always made me happy no mater what happens, when i look at you i'm so happy. Hook i feel at home when i'm with you. Remember the time when ezio went off to help the king in a war ( when we were all in his army ) and i was all alone, you came over to my house and comforted me made me feel at home." She sounded so serious i never thought of it that way,

" Nataria i-I'm sorry for all that I've done to your family. I guess that when my brother died my life went down hill." i never told any one about my feelings i knew this was a first for her and me because the nataria i know IS NOT SO MUSHY AND LOVABLE all the time. We sat there for a wile, looking at the fire, getting warm.

" Well it looks like the sun has gone down but the rain is still going. nataria-" i started but she ran towards me grabbed my shirt and put her finger to my lips then kissed me,it felt so rite to be there with her her warm lips against mine, we paused for a moment i could tell she meant it, she smiled then i smiled and kissed her back it felt like we were meant to be there at that moment in time my wounds didn't fell like they were there any more for once in my life i felt like i had someone that really belonged with me and i to her. I slept well that night her at my side and the warmth of the fire on us, i for got all about my worries till the morning...


End file.
